NiGHTS, The Third Dreamer
by EvaUnit15
Summary: James is just a regular 18 year old that just graduated from high school, that wanted to live a good life, but his life went from normal to weird when he falls asleep and makes new friends and gains a power to help him and his new friends fight against a evil being that wants to rule both his friends and his worlds. Its up to them to stop this being's plans and save both worlds.


Hello to the readers reading this story, this is my VERY FIRST story I did so I hope you all like it and if you want more just let me know and I will do my best to make more stories. Anyways, the plot is similar to the plot of the game "NiGHTS Journey of Dreams", but there will be one big difference, there will be an OC, and NiGHTS will be female, cause when I played journey of dreams nights sounded female to me so nights is a she! Now there will be many things from other games and shows in this story, but it won't be a crossover with any of the subject's origin show or game. I own nothing but my oc and everything belong to their respective owners.

Summary: James is just a regular 18 year old that just graduated from high school, that wanted to live a good life, but his life went from normal to weird when he falls asleep and wakes up in a completely different place that is not his apartment, and he makes new friends here that are also weird, and he learns that he has a mysterious power that he discovered in this new place, James then learns there is an evil being that wants to take over his friends home and open a portal to his world to take over so he can rule over both James and his friends worlds. So it's up to James, Nights, Helen, and Will to stop this being from reaching his goals to rule both worlds.

WARNING: Contains swearing, blood, gore, dark themes, and sexual content in later chapters. If you don't like, then don't read.

Chapter 1

It was a regular, warm night in Bellbridge, London, I was walking down the street from the high school that I just left when the after graduation party ended, but I stayed to help put everything up and away so they don't have to stay for too long.

Couple hours later we were all done, and we went our separate ways so we can get some well-deserved sleep.

As I was walking by a store that sold mirrors of variant sizes from handheld to full body mirrors, I look at myself to see if I got anything on me from all the cleaning I did and to make sure I'm not covered in sweat.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I, well my name is James Olar, and I'm your regular everyday guy. I'm 6"00 foot tall, have dark reddish brown hair that's short on the sides, and the back of my head but the top is a little longer than that, I don't usually work out like all the other guys that I graduated with so I don't have a ripped body as they do, but I'm not fat either, I'm just in between fat and skinny.

I also wear glasses, my eye color is 3 colors, weird I know, from the outer ridge of my iris is blueish silver while going toward the middle it fades into brown and then the brown fades into a dark red when it gets to the inner ridge of my iris, and I have peach colored skin.

As I'm looking at my reflection I also look at what I'm wearing, I'm wearing a long-sleeved dark grey polo shirt, cargo jeans that have regular pockets, side thigh pockets, and shin pockets, my shoes are a pair of black Adidas shoes, and I'm wearing a plain dark grey zip-up jacket made of cotton and grey on the inside.

I then resume my walk to my home, a cozy little 3 bedroom house on the outskirt of the city, but as I'm walking I get this strange feeling like I'm being watched, by something or someone, I don't know how I can tell but I've been getting this feeling for a long time, ever since I was in my 8th grade is when this feeling started, whenever I look around to see where this feeling is coming from I don't see anyone in sight.

So I just keep walking and hope it goes away, it never has, but when I get close to finding out what is watching me, I hear something that sounds like it's going through the air, that whistling type sound you hear when you throw something small, and I see a faint shadow before it disappears, it looks humanoid but with what I assume to be two ponytails or something in that type of hairstyle, I don't know a thing about hairstyles.

Anyway, as I was walking I still had that feeling, I'm passing Big Ben now, about another hour of walking and I should be home, that feeling I get is stronger now so I speed up my walking.

As I'm walking I'm nearing the outskirts and I can see my brick house getting closer, as I near it I check the time on my Samsung galaxy 7 phone and see it is around midnight, I then look up at the moon that is lined up perfectly with Big Ben's top.

As I'm looking at it I arrive at my house, I look away and go inside to eat leftovers from the previous night, lasagna, good pasta that is.

As I'm cleaning up I start to hear music playing, it sounded like a…

"Flute? I didn't see anyone around when I was on my way here." I thought as I was walking up the stairs to my room.

As I was opening my door to my room that had a window on the wall directly in front of the door that has a clear view of the entire city and Big Ben, a built-in closet on the right side of the room with shelves closer to the window, on the left side of the room I have my bed with a bedside table with an alarm clock on it, there is a desk right under the window that I like to call my 'workstation' where I do all my work, it has a regular computer on it, a drawing pad, drawers that I put my work in the right one while most of my computer on the upper right one, and on the left my drawing pads, and in the upper left I put my drawing pencils and markers.

As I'm walking toward my desk I sit down and look at what I have on top of it, a drawing of Bellbridge from what I see from my window, I have every little detail I can see on it, it looks very lifelike, all it needs now is the coloring and it's good to join the others that I drew.

As I look out the window to the star-infested sky I see something moving around in the sky.

"What the hell is that?" I mutter to myself as I was looking at it, it seemed to get closer to my house for some reason and I just pass it off like a bird flying so I head to my bed.

I take off my shoes and put my jacket on the chair in front of the desk and my shoes at the end of my bed, as I was laying down trying to sleep but having trouble trying too, because of things from my past keep coming in my mind keeping me awake.

When I was about to get up to do something I hear it again, I hear that flute music that I keep hearing when I started having that being watched, the music sounds very calming and nice, that sounds like someone plays to you when you are younger to make you happy when you're sad.

It sounds like it's coming from right across the room, but I'm too sleepy now to get up to look, but I can turn over and that is what I did, my vision is blurry, but I can barely make out a humanoid purple, gold and white blob that looks like it's playing something.

I then fall asleep with that wonderful flute music still playing in my ears until I saw nothing but darkness.

I suddenly wake up with a jolt with a feeling like I'm falling, but there are three things I noticed 1: I'm outside, 2: I have my shoes and jacket back on, and 3-"HOW THE FUCK DID I GET ALL THE WAY UP HERE!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I fell.

I then noticed strange sparkles flying around me in a tornado-like fashion, I was temporarily captivated by them until I remembered I was falling, I turned my body around, now I was facing the ground to see how high I was and to see WHERE I was.

What I saw was the ground coming up a very high speed and what looked like a park gate before I turned back around so my back takes the blow.

I slam into the ground with a loud SMACK and I bounce into the air about a foot off the ground.

I lay there in pain and a daze, trying to collect my thoughts until I summed up the strength to flip back over and I noticed the brick-like pathway I'm on.

As I got up I saw the gate before the ground decided to be friends with my back, I started walking toward the gate to see what there was.

I see what looked like a fountain in the center of a park-like plaza with a forest around it, six doorways standing around the circle that makes up the plaza, three on each side from where I was standing, and two statues one on my left and right.

As I walked forward I spoke.

"Wow, I never saw this place anywhere in or near Bellbridge." I said with awe

As I was looking at the scenery around me, I started hearing a flapping sound, like the wings of a bird flying.

I look around for the sound but saw nothing, when I looked forward again I got the scare of my life that I fell on my ass with an 'OOPH' when a big owl wearing a gentleman-like jacket and glasses appears in front of me.

"Visitor from another world, welcome!" he, it's a he by the sound of the voice, said in a gentleman's voice.

"I take it this is your first time here," he said as he was flapping his wings to stay in the air, while he introduced himself and explained this place.

"I am Owl, I have lived here since… well long before you were born. l bet you're wondering just where here is, eh? Well have the things you've seen when you're asleep ever felt particularly real to you?" he continues when he sees me shake my head in a no fashion.

"Have you ever thought for sure that it all had to be something more?" he says as I shake of my head again.

"Well, that's because what you people think of as 'dreams' is really this world!" he said, I was standing up when he started explaining and listening so I know everything going on.

"So I'm in another dimension we all go to when we go to sleep, perfect, but if that's true, then where is everybody else? so this is a world of dreams?" I asked him, he nods.

"Precisely!, This is the Night Dimension, the place people make their way to when they're asleep." Owl explains.

"So our minds come here when we sleep and our bodies stay there where we went to sleep at, but that still doesn't answer my question of where everyone is though." I thought to myself as I continued to listen to him.

"This area here is known as the Dream Gate" before he could continue, that beautiful flute music I heard before I fell asleep started playing again, both me and Owl looked around to find the source until I heard it coming from somewhere above.

I looked up to see a silhouette on a high, very high by the way close to the top, tree branch.

I can't make out any details besides the color of purple, gold, and white which I remembered from my room right before I fell asleep, then the figure stopped playing, which for some reason made a part of me wishing for the figure to start playing again, leaped off of the branch it was standing on and started flying towards us with white sparkles coming from its wrists.

I was looking at it in wonder, as it got closer I could tell that purple was half the color and pink was the other.

Owl looks at the figure as it circles around in the air above us getting lower with each turn.

"Oh, well if it isn't that carefree little rascal again." he says as I look at him.

"Why, she causes trouble for you or something?" I ask, taking a dangerous guess on the newcomer's gender.

"Yes she does sometimes, but she is a kind-hearted, and pure soul." he said tiredly while rubbing his beak.

"How the fuck can he still stay in the air like that without flapping both wings!?" I thought as I stared at him.

By that time the figure, now I know as a female, stopped flying right in front of us while still floating, I get lost while staring into her eyes that are different shades of blue and have rounded slits for pupils.

I notice she was staring at me as well, I blushed and looked away quickly and tried to get rid of my blush but having trouble doing that, when I look back I saw she was looking away and had blush as well.

Soon that died down when she looked back at us, Owl was looking back and forth between us to figure out what was going on until a look of realization appeared on his face and he had a knowing smirk on his beak but quickly got rid of it before either me or the newcomer saw it.

The newcomer speaks in a voice that has a British accent and is full of mischievousness and happiness, happiness for what, I don't know, but I get the feeling I'll find out soon enough.

"Hey! Now this one looks interesting and familiar." she says as she moves in between me and Owl.

"My name is Nights, what's yours?" she asks while she has her hands in fists on her hips, looking at me.

"Um... I'm James." I introduce myself uneasily of how close she is now,

"James, huh? Say, James. Have you ever thought about flying?" she asks me while having a curious look, she then extends her right arm towards me with her palm facing upwards and her left arm going back.

"If you Dualize with me, you can check it out for yourself! Want to give it a shot?" she asks while looking at me with a smile.

"Dual?" I tried to test the word.

"Du-a-lize!" she cuts me while waging her right pointing finger in front of me like she is scolding a child, Owl decides to barge in.

"HOO! Dualizing allows your bodies to assimilate with one another." as he says this, Nights floats beside him while he is explaining.

"Ah. It's probably much easier to understand if you just try it, go over and touch Nights, you'll see what I mean." Owl says to me.

As he said this Nights moves to float in front of the fountain while he flies in place while encouraging me to try it, Nights is also looking at me with a smile full of encouragement and… longing?

"What? Longing for what?" As I pondered this mentally I walked up to Nights and stand in front of her, she extends her right hand toward me, I look at my left hand then raise it to hers and press my palm against her palm.

When I did this a rush of energy filled me, and warmth and happiness that was not my own.

We both waited there for a few seconds for something to happen but nothing does.

Nights has a look of confusion as does Owl is by us now.

"Is something supposed to happen or is it just a rush of energy?" I ask them, they both look at each other in confusion.

"No, HOO, both of you are supposed to be one at this point, but it appears something is wrong." Owl says while he is trying to figure it out why it wouldn't work. Nights is also trying to figure it out.

"Maybe because he didn't try hard enough?" she asks Owl, who shakes his head.

"No, hoo, you two would have dualized no matter what, but why didn't it work now?" he says while pondering something, he then looks at me.

"Why don't you go and explore the dream gate while I figure this out" he suggested to me.

"Alright, just don't think too hard." I say to him as I start walking into the woods surrounding the dream gate.

I spot a pathway, I run to it but stop before I go too far on it because if I would keep going then I would start falling again, cause I just found out that the dream gate is on a floating island, above an endless purple and black ocean.

I get a bad vibe from the ocean, so I'm just going to call it the dark ocean, which in my opinion suits it perfectly.

"Well he said I should go explore this place to see what it looks like" I said to myself before I head down the path I'm on and it leads me to a cliffside path that has a cave with big iron prison cell like gate on it, I felt a part of me being pulled toward it while the other part was screaming at me to go back to the others, but my curiosity got the better of me.

As I head deeper in the cave, the pull is getting stronger, as I was looking around, the walls looked like they were getting smoother.

When I got to the end of it there was a big room with a pedestal in the center with a red chest on it.

As I got closer I saw what looked like a dragon wrapped around the spot where the lock usually goes on a chest with its head looking up at an angle, like it's looking right into my eyes.

I started to feel a little lightheaded and I hear a voice in my head start to whisper 'Blood of worthy to open chest' it kept repeating itself over and over in my head until I saw a needle pointing out at where the lock usually is.

"Blood, huh?" I mutter as I look at my left hand.

"Might as well." I thought as I place my left pointer finger where the needle is on the chest and felt it prick it and I removed my finger and saw a drop of blood on the needle before it disappeared into the needle, which freaked me out a bit.

Then the chest started glowing with red energy before it burst open, I covered my face with my arms in case the chest exploded, I slowly looked into the chest, what I saw was just a regular looking black stone that can fit comfortably in the palm of my hand.

I picked it up to examine, but when my hand came in contact with it I felt a sudden jolt go through my entire arm that spread throughout my entire body in a few seconds and it felt like I had LAVA GOING THROUGH MY VEINS!

I passed out after a few seconds of this.

Darkness, that all I could see right now. I tried to remember what happened to me. As I was trying to do that, feeling returned to my body, I finally registered I was on something comfy. I then remembered what happened before I blacked out.

"FuuuuuuUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" I scream as I shot out of the bed like it was on fire, I ended up in a tangled mess and landed on the ground face first.

"Ground meet face, face meets the ground." I thought grumpily as I untangled myself and got up, I looked around to see I'm in my room, and that everything is still in their spots before I went to sleep.

"Alright, it was all a dream, just a dream." I muttered to myself as I was about to leave the room before something on my bedside table caught my eye, I turned to it.

"What..the..fuck", I mutter in disbelief with wide eyes as I stare at the same rock I picked up from that chest in my dream! But how did it get here if it was a dream?

No way that the dream was real, it was just a dre-oh look there's a paper under it.

"How did I not notice that until now?" I sat tomyself before I shrug, then went to move the rock over and pick up the paper, but as I touched the stone it was cold, but then it heated up quickly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled as I moved my hand away from it before anything happens, when nothing happened, I grabbed the edge of the paper and pull it from under the rock.

When I made sure it won't do anything I read the paper, it had a very short message on it.

"'The stone becomes one with its holder and empowers them with a power long thought lost"', the fuck does that mean? Did it choose me has its holder?" I ask myself with a look of disbelief.

I was so distracted that as I leaned on the bed my hand was on the table right next to the stone, it started to vibrate a little, drawing my attention to it.

I stare at it for a few seconds then I decided against my rational side of my mind to pick it up to see what happens.

"Huh, nothing happe-" I was cut off when a searing pain shot through my entire body, it feels like someone is stabbing me with hundreds of iron pokers that were heated to white-hot temperatures!

I tried to hold in the scream that was coming, but I could only hold it for a few seconds before I let it out and blackout after what felt like an eternity to me while it was really a few seconds.

I woke up after who knows how long, I try to get up but I felt weird, like there were something that wasn't there before.

As I got on my knees I looked at my hands, expecting to see regular hands but what I saw were not human hands, in place of my hands were claws, razor-sharp silver claws covered in red scales.

I stared at them for a few seconds before I screamed my lungs out.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?!" I scream as I jump to my feet, but my legs feel weird I look down at them and notice they changed from regular legs to digitigrade legs, also my feet turned into claws as well.

I also feel something moving behind me, I turn my head and saw I had wings on my back, they red with a silver underside, I also notice I have a whip-like tail as well, also red with a silver underside. I was feeling a little freaked out when this was going on, but I took it calmly as I could while screaming like a little girl.

I decided to see what happened to my face, I looked in the full body mirror that was in my closet, my face was like a regular lizard face, covered in scales, have two horns coming out of the top, side of my head curving a little down and then back up, like an almost straight 's'.

My face was covered in red scales to except for under my jaw and down my neck was silver, I still had my hair in its same fashion.

"Why the fuck am I an ANTHRO DRAGON!?" I yell at the end.

As I looked at myself, I twisted my upper body to the side to see my back.

"Okay, okay calm down James, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about." I say to myself to calm down.

As I'm looking at my back I notice my jacket isn't torn where my wings come out of it, it's like there were cut holes meant for my wings to come out, same goes for my tail with my pants.

I also noticed I was taller than I was before, almost 8 feet tall even. I decided to just go with a saying I keep going by, 'go with the flow'.

Then later I would start freaking out.

So I went to leave my room to get some breakfast, let me tell you it was not easy getting through the door.

"Okay let's try it like this," I say as I folded my wings close to my back and crouched to try and get through the door, it was a tight fit.

"YEA-OW" I was about to stand up straight and cheer when I hit my head on the ceiling.

"Ow, forgot about that." I say as i was still crouched, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After I was done with breakfast I was in my front yard to get started on being able to use my new body appendages.

"Okay, time to get started but first, some music to help." I say as I put my wireless beats headphones on.

I turn them and the Bluetooth on my phone on, then selected a random song, which turned out to be Bonamana, by Super Junior.

"Alright now that's good music." I say to myself.

"Now let's see what I can do" I started on trying to move my tail first, turns out I can move it like I have been doing this my entire life!

"This is awesome, alright now let's see if I can do the same with my wings." I say while trying to move them I ended up with them wrapped around my body making it look like I'm wearing a full body red cloak.

"Oookay, that could come in handy" I muttered as I put my hood up, turns out I can have it up to and my horns don't even look like they're there when its up.

"I could use this, I can just walk around in town and when people ask me why I have clawed feet and hands I can just tell them I'm wearing homemade gloves and shoes, and I can have my tail wrapped around my waist, problem is can I even have my tail wra-" I was saying before I was cut off when I felt my tail did what I was just wondering about.

"Nevermind, it can do it." I said to myself.

"Okay, now let's see if I can breathe fire." I say as I unwrapped my wings and tail, put my hood down just in case something explodes in my face.

"Okay think, think, think, how can I breathe fire?" I muttered to myself before I suddenly got an idea, I had a feeling it might not work so I didn't get my hopes up too high.

"Alright take a deep breath," I thought as I was breathing in.

"And imagine I'm breathing something out along with my breath." I said mentally as I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I blew until I hear a noise, I peek open one eye and I see I'm breathing fire.

"YES!" I yelled, accidentally shooting a fireball into the air when I yelled, I covered my mouth with both hands.

"Awesome." I whisper as I move my hands to my sides.

"Alright now let's see if I can fly." I say while slowly moving my wings, feels like there like my regular arms.

"Alright, let's see what I can do." I say as I flap my wings as hard as I can on the first try, I ended up rocketing into the sky at high speeds.

"YEEEEAAAAH" I yell as I'm flying through the clouds above Bellbridge, I suddenly remembered people could see me.

"Shit shit shit I forgot about that." I thought to myself worriedly.

As I'm worried about this my body felt a little weird, I looked down to see my body shimmering slightly, it still felt weird.

As I was flying over the soccer field I noticed that the sun was setting already.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun, and I've been flying since this morning and I'm not even tired at all, I'm not even winded, oh look a kid all by himself playing soccer, wait where are his parents?" I said to myself as I flew down into an alley out of sight.

I saw a puddle on the ground, I looked at my reflection to see my dragon form looking at me.

"I just now notice my clothes are tight on me, but not too tight and that I looked very toned like a swimmer/runner, I even have six-pack abs! I can see all this through my clothes, I really need to start practicing on picking up on things cause this is getting ridiculous!" I yell at myself mentally before I started to wonder how if I can even turn back to human.

As I thought this my body changed back to normal, except I'm still toned like my dragon form and my shoes and glasses are back in their respective places.

After I got down making sure I'm back to normal I walk out of the alley and make my way to the kid, who turned out to be one of my young friends that also like sports, Will is his name, soccer is his game.

"Hey Will." I said as I wave to him while walking up.

"Hey James." he says as he waves back at me.

"Been a while since the last time I saw you, Will." I say as I stop in front of him.

"Yea, about a week, so what have you been up to?" Will asks with a curious look.

"Can't tell him about my dragon form." I thought to myself.

"well working on something new and working out a couple of problems on some art, that's about it. You?" I say before looking at him.

"Practicing." Will says as he bounces the soccer ball on his knee.

"Oh, yea for that big national game coming up, right?" I say as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yea." Will said as he lets the ball fall on the ground before he places his foot on it.

"So want me to walk you home or is your dad picking you up?" I ask with a curious tone.

"My dad's picking me up, thanks for the offer though," Will said before his attention was caught by something else.

"OH there he is now gotta go bye James!" he said in a hurry while running to his dad's car after picking up his soccer ball.

As they were driving by as I walk down the sidewalk Will waves at me I wave back.

As they disappear around a corner I look around to make sure no one is looking before walking into an alley, I then shoot into the air in my dragon form invisible, flying to my home.

On the way there I wondered about something.

"I wonder if I'm going to end up at the dream gate if I fall asleep tonight." I thought out loud.

As I'm flying close to my home I start to hear that flute music again.

"Huh, guess Nights music can reach here, didn't know that." I muttered as I finally arrive at my house.

"Ah, home sweet home." I say with a smile as I change back to my human form before entering.

After I got done eating my pasta and showering I changed into my sleepwear, a pair of pants and a regular shirt.

After that was done I climbed into my bed and set my glasses on the bedside table and tried to sleep, but the past memories that I don't want to remember started playing through my head.

They started to disappear when Nights music started playing again and also lulling me to sleep.

Before I know it, I'm out like a light.

I woke up to the feeling of falling again.

"This again" I groaned to myself mentally. I look around and noticed the same sparkles flying around me like last time.

I looked at my body to see I'm back in my clothes that I wore the last time I was here. I suddenly remembered my accident from before so I point my legs below me.

As I got closer to the ground I also noticed someone at the gate already, it wasn't Nights or Owl, but as I got closer I found out I'm not going to land outside the gate but in front of the fountain where Nights and Owl are talking to the newcomer, who I can tell is Will now because I used my dragon eyes to see who it was.

"I should probably warn them, I'm coming in like a meteor right now." I thought to myself as I sucked in a lot of air and yelled as loud as I can over the wind.

Meanwhile, with Nights, Owl, and Will, both Nights and Owl were explaining what the night dimension and dream gate are to Will when all three of them heard something.

They started looking around for the noise when it became louder.

"INCOMING!" they heard a voice yell.

Nights then looked up and gasped, Owl and Will look at her then follow her gaze to see me falling toward them at high speeds.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! COMING IN FOR A CRASH LANDING!" I yelled as they all scrambled out of the way quickly, when they got to a safe distance they turned and watched me bring my legs in front of my chest and cross my arms over them grabbing my hands at my ankles, making me into a literal meteorite.

They watched me slam into the ground and bounce off of it and slammed into a tree and bounced off of it and repeated the process for a few minutes.

While this was happening Will was looking on in shock, Owl with bewilderment, and Nights with shock and worry.

After a while, I slam into the ground about ten feet in front of them and I rolled and during mid-roll, I unfolded and landed on my feet and used the momentum to walk towards the others.

When I got to them they were still staring at me.

"Okay, got to break the silence right now." I thought to myself.

"So what I missed?" I asked with a small smile.

That snapped them out of it, Owl cleared his throat, Will shook his head with a smile, and Nights slammed into me sending both of us tumbling on the ground with her sitting on top of my waist with her hands on my chest asking me question after question too fast for me to understand with a look of worry.

While this was going on Owl decided to continue explaining things to Will.

After a few minutes Nights was still sitting on my waist asking me questions, Will went off to explore the place and Owl went off to do...whatever it is he does while sitting on the sign on the other side of the fountain.

"Never mind, apparently he reads." I said mentally, as I shake my head at that, I focused on my current predicament, Nights was still asking me questions about what happened to me when I disappeared last time I was here.

"Nights please slow down and ask slowly." I said to her.

"I wonder how long it'll take for her to notice our position, I don't mind if she takes her time though, she has quite the nice ass if what I'm feeling is correct." I thought to myself.

She asks her final question.

"Where did you go yesternight." She asked while looking at me.

"I found a chest that had a black stone in it and when I picked it up I blacked out from the pain I suddenly felt and woke up like any other day before I fell asleep. Now are you going to stay there or are you going to move?" I asked with a smirk.

She finally noticed our position before she gained a seductive look.

"Why? Don't you like it when I sit here?" she asked innocently while still having that look, and I became shocked when she started to move her hips up and down my waist, making mini James wake up slowly.

"Damn can she move that thing." I thought with a blush before anything else could happen between us Will came back to the fountain, both Nights and I were already up and acting normally before he even stepped into view.

"Hey," he said catching all our attention.

"Where did this door come from?" he asked as one of the doorways on the left side of the fountain has a door now. Owl flies up next to Will while I and Nights move to stand close to them.

"That, my dear visitor, is a doorway to Nightopia, a paradise of dreams, as all the other worlds as well." Owl says as Will looks at him then the door.

"Really? Can we go there?" Will ask's with excitement in his voice.

"Of course we can," Nights said to him as she pulled me with her in front of him.

"See you there you two." she said to Will and Owl while pushing me toward the door, it opens and both me and Nights go tumbling through it.

I open my eyes to see the blue sky in front of me, and little baby looking things staring at me.

They then move away from me as Nights comes into my view upside down staring at me with a smile.

"So what do you think?" she asked as I get up and look around as she floats next to me. What I see around me I can only consider one word.

Peaceful.

It's like the area you see when looking at grassy fields with old-fashioned windmills and few streams and rivers.

"It's amazing Nights" I said as I walked around while looking at my surroundings I hear a weird sound coming from behind me, I turn around to see the same door I saw at the dream gate, but with Will and Owl coming though, Will is now looking around in wonder and awe while Owl explains who the natives of Nightopia are to him.

"So this is just one of the many worlds that make up Nightopia for these little guys" as I gesture to the nightopians gathered around us.

"Yes that is correct, Visitor" Owl said as he flew in place.

"Alright," I say as I start walking around. After a few minutes I hear a commotion going on, so I hurry back to where the others are to see a sight that sends my blood boiling.

Nights being held by her arms by two big weird bird creatures while Will is being told by Owl to stay out of this, there is also another jester figure standing in front of Nights talking to her, I don't know who he is, I can tell it's a he by the way he looks and his voice, but what he was doing is pissing me off!

So against better judgment, I run at him full speed about to punch him when he catches my fist and looks at me.

"My, my, my, a feisty one this is. You call that a punch?" he says with a small grin.

"I get a baaaad feeling about this." I thought with dread.

"THIS IS A PUNCH!" Reala yells as he throws a right straight punch that has what looks like black and purple flames on his fist, it hits me right in the chest, sending a shockwave and sending me flying, crashing through a couple of windmills and hills.

When I landed he launched a very small, size of a marble, ball of the same flames that was on his punch at me when I was trying to get up and it hit home right between my eyes when I looked up causing an explosion that shook the ground and made a powerful shockwave that lasted for almost a full minute.

When I was unconscious I can still hear and feel everything going on around me, I call it 'stand-by sleep'.

I heard everything after I got blasted and I didn't want any of it to happen so I summoned up the strength to change into my dragon form.

With the others few moment's earlier

While James was fighting Reala, Will and Owl were looking on in worry, but not more so than Nights, she was worried because she was going to ask an important question to James before Reala showed up.

(Nights PoV)

"Now Nights, when I return you to Wizeman, he is going to enjoy making you watch everything you protected be destroyed, and when he is done with you, he is going to kill you very slowly and painfully as possible" Reala says with a grin before James appeared and throws a punch.

Reala moved the punch to the side with his forearm and punched James away.

Reala then shot a powerful energy attack at him, I was looking at him with worry that turned into horror when I saw he wasn't moving, Reala started laughing before he tells his men to put me in a cage so I can't get away.

As they put me in the cage with Reala overseeing everything, we suddenly feel a heavy pressure.

We all look where James was and I noticed, to my secret happiness and joy, he was standing.

Will and Owl also had a look of relief, Reala had an angry look.

"How are you alive! That should have killed you!" he yelled while pointing at James.

Something was wrong with James, his head was down so I couldn't tell what expression he has, but he started speaking.

"I was going to tell and show my friends my new power later, but now is a good time as any!" he says while lifting his head up at the end, we saw a look of pure rage.

"You're not going to kill any of my friends or Nights while I'm still breathing!" James said with a glare.

Reala looks at him with amusement.

"I can just finish you right now with one blow and be done with you." Reala said with arrogance in his voice.

(JAMES POV)

"He's starting to underestimate me, good." I thought to myself with a hidden grin.

"No, you will fight the other me," I said as fire appeared around my feet as I said one thing to Reala.

"Say hello to my dragon side." before I transformed before everyone's eyes.

Nights and the others are looking at me with shock and awe while she was looking at me with attraction as well, "I guess I now know what she wanted to ask me earlier" Reala and his men were looking at me with awe and some fear.

As I finished transforming I stood tall and proud before I released an incredibly loud roar directed at Reala and his men.

ROOOOOAAAAAAAAR.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Okay, now that was funny as shit". I was laying on one of the hills in the world of Nightopia that appeared when Will arrived.

Speaking of him, he's around here having fun with the nightopians, cute little things they are. As I was laying here I thought back when I transformed in front of everyone.

FLASHBACK

"Who wants to try first?" I asked Reala and his men, which not all lot are left considering some of them took off screaming.

Reala had a look of fear before he composed himself.

"You actually think you can beat me and my men, do you?" he said this while trying to make me rethink about what I'm going to do, and trying to hide his fear, I can almost literally smell fear coming from both him and his men.

"I don't think I can beat you," Reala smirks, thinking he got me, but what I do and say next dash's that thought out of his mind.

I flap my wings powerfully, sending me right at them, making me look like I disappeared and reappeared right in the middle of their group, towering over them with my height.

"I know I can." I whisper, but everyone heard me clearly.

Reala and his men try to get away from me as quickly as they can.

"SURPRISE!" I yell as I jump in the air when one of his bird creatures tried to ram into my back. While in midair, I grab it by its head making it squawk in protest, and while I was doing that I grabbed one that was diving from above with my tail.

When I got a hold of both of them, while still in the air, I threw the one in my hand at the one coming from my left with enough force to break their bones, when that happened they disappeared. Now there only a few more left.

"The one held by my tail is going to have a migraine when I'm done." I thought to myself as I use it as a bat to hit enemies that get behind me.

Two of them decided to rush me on both sides when I landed, thinking I might need a breather, they ended up with their skulls smashed against each other when they were about to make contact with me I jumped straight up and landed on their heads, with my a foot on both, I then hit their heads together and they became disoriented, I then slammed the one held by my tail into them when I hopped a little, sending them tumbling.

Reala was the only one left, he was staring at me with fear until he decided to rush me from the front, I decided to humor him and charged as well.

Reala was surprised when I charged at him, but he didn't back down, neither did I.

When we met in the middle, we were grappling, trying to see who was stronger.

Nights was happy, she didn't even care if I had another form, she's just glad I'm fine. Will was looking on with shock and awe, Owl was relieved that I was fine, but got worried when I started fighting Reala.

They gained shocked looks when Reala was able to lift me into the air until I was upside down above him, but this was what I was waiting for since I made myself a lot lighter than I was a few seconds ago.

I then proceeded to let momentum move me to where I slammed into the ground behind him, while still holding his hands tight, I then decided to end it here.

I lifted him up and launched him with all my strength toward the horizon where he disappeared with a little twinkle.

I turned to the others, I changed back as I was walking toward them, they stared at me for a while, even when I stopped in front of them.

"You guys okay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

That snapped them out of it, Will was asking me questions, Owl was staying where he was with a relieved look while Nights was looking at me with a smile.

I then walked up to her, she was about to ask me a question, but I already knew what it was and I have my answer for her before she could ask, I kissed her right on the lips.

Her eyes got wide before she returned it, we stayed like that for a few seconds until we pulled away from each other.

"Yes," I said to her "I will be your boyfriend, that is if you still want me after what you saw." I could've sworn I heard her cheering quietly before she hugged me.

After a few minutes, I told them I was going to lay down for a while and that I will catch up with them later.

END FLASHBACK

And that's how I got here, I was so preoccupied with reliving that fight and moment I had with Nights that I didn't notice she just settled down right next to me and started cuddling me like I'm a big teddy bear to her,

"Hey there." she replied with a kiss on my cheek, I noticed Will started to disappear, I pieced this with him waking up and I could feel myself slowly waking up as well.

"Time for me to go back Nights." I said to her.

"But I want you to stay" she whined with wide eyes.

"I'll be back tonight, okay?" I said with a smile.

"Okay" she replied with a pout, we both got up and when I was about to disappear I decided to go out while showing off a little.

I went up to Nights and kissed her, this earning her kissing me back when we parted there were nightopians and Owl around us.

"Alright, now to show off!" as I thought this I transformed and flapped my wings in a rhythm and took off circling the group widely before coming right above them and flew straight up.

As I did this my body started emitting sparkles like Nights can when she flies, but mine was more like fire wisps that you can hold in your hand and not get burned unless I want them to burn you.

As I finally disappeared, a wide ring of my fire wisps formed and converged on the center where I was moments before and stayed there like a mini sun before it exploded outwards, making it look like it was raining wisps of fire.

The nightopians were cheering and clapping, Owl was shaking his head with a smile, Nights had her hands in fists on her hips while looking where I was moments before, she then started to play her flute music.

I wake up in my bed, as I got up I noticed Nights music was playing again.

"She must be really happy to play this early in the morning." I said with a chuckle

I look at my clock to see it was around seven o'clock, I look out the window to see my reflection wearing my regular clothes, with my dragon form right behind me mimicking my moves like a shadow, Nights on my left with her head on my shoulder, her shadow sitting on my dragon shadows left shoulder, Owl flying on my far right with Will between me and him and on my far left there's another shadow of a person standing there, don't know who it is but I can tell it's a female, probably around Will's age, and nightopians all around us.

That's when I got an idea to draw what I saw in my reflection for a drawing and bring it with me to show the others next time I meet them.

END OF CHAPTER 1

"WHEW, done with this chapter, sorry it was shorter than the others but I got a new idea for another story I'm about to start it going to have my oc in it, but he's going to be younger, around the same age group as the gang in the show, here's a hint of what it is, 'Code Aelita'. now if you'll excuse me".

I walk out of the room with a metal bat in hand "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRYING TO SNEAK SOME SNACKS INTO THE STUDIO!?"

"SORRY" James yells and he starts screaming when a commotion starts, after a few minutes I open the door but leave it open and James is beaten into the ground and I have a happy smile with my eyes closed and a scary aura around me.

"Don't try to take sneak snacks into my studio, okay. Please leave a review and I hope you liked the story."


End file.
